Computer?
by KrazyGal91
Summary: Worst title ever, but I have no other ideas for this crazy story. Anyways, Aang, Sokka, and Katara are exploring a fire nation ship and they find a computer. They have no idea what it is, but they read some of our fanfiction stories.


Aang, Sokka, and Katara slowly walked to a destroyed fire nation ship, "Aang, are you sure about this?" asked Katara.

"Remember what I told you: You need to let go of fear." reminded Aang.

"But Aang, what about booby traps?" warned Katara.

Sokka laughed and said, "You said booby."

"What are you? Five?" teased Katara.

But nonetheless they went into the ship. They looked around, passing weapon rooms and storage rooms. "Something feels different about this place." said Aang.

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

"I feel it too. There's something that is not from around here somewhere on this ship." said Katara folding her arms to forget the feeling.

"Let's open some of these doors, maybe there is a fire nation scroll to teach me fire bending." said Aang hopefully, "Let's try this one."

"I don't know." said Sokka, "My instincts are telling me otherwise."

But Aang did not listen, he opened the door and all three of them walked in. Within five steps, they activated a trap. A flare went up in the air and a huge metal door blocked their entrance. Sokka ran to the door and tried to open the gate. But he had no luck, but of course not, what did you expect? "Aang! What are we going to do?" asked Katara as she watched her brother.

But there was no answer, "Aang?" asked Katara again.

She turned around and saw Aang look at a strange device. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied, "But there is a button here."

"Don't push it Aang." warned Sokka who stopped trying to open the door.

Aang pushed the button and the screen lit up. Sokka jumped into a barrel, Katara hid behind some old fire nation armor, while Aang flew up onto the ceiling. They stayed in their positions for a while until they heard the machine say, "You got mail."

When they heard that, they all jumped into the barrel with Sokka. "What the Fuck?"yelled Aang walking closer to the device.

"Aang, now you know that you are not suppose to cuss! Bad Monk!" scolded Sokka.

"What is it?" asked Katara slowly walking behind Aang holding onto his shoulder.

"I don't know, it says: hip. What is hip?" asked Sokka

"Actually, those are the letters: HP." pointed out Katara.

They looked closer at the screen. "What is fan fiction?" asked Katara.

"I don't know. Hey! Look, a story about us!" exclaimed Aang.

"What? Where?" asked Sokka pushing Katara away.

Katara hit something on a cord which moved a white arrow on the screen. "Holy Shit!" screamed Sokka jumping back.

"I guess this moves it." said Katara picking up the mouse, but of course they didn't know what it was called.

She moved the device and clicked on the story. "What is Kataang?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know." replied Katara.

"Let's read it." said Aang moving the mouse to scroll down the page.

It took them an hour to read but when they were done, their mouths dropped wide open and Aang said, "Me, and…Katara?" he began to blush.

"I thought you like Meng." replied Sokka, "From that village with the fortune teller."

"Let's read another. This can't be right." replied Katara going to another story.

"Now what's Zutara?" asked Sokka looking at the summary.

"This one sounds interesting." replied Aang selecting the story.

Before they began to read it, they heard a familiar voice say, "Avatar…" But they didn't pay attention, "What are you looking at?" asked the male voice opening the gate.

It was Zuko, (Who else did you expect?) he walked closer to them and the screen. "Pay attention to me!" he ordered, "Eh… What's that?"

Sokka was the only one to notice Zuko, but he was to busy reading the story. When they were done reading, Sokka jumped at Zuko and screamed, "You married my sister!"

As they both fought, Aang became angry. _Why does he get to marry Katara? What about me?_ he thought.

"Why am I suppose to end up with someone. Maybe I will die of old age and not married." she screamed hitting the computer.

"I don't like this thing." said Zuko getting up.

"Me neither." said Aang, Katara, and Sokka at the same time.

They all began to attack the computer, Aang with air bending, Zuko with Fire bending, Sokka with his boomerang, and Katara with her fists since she didn't have any water with her. When the computer was destroyed, they all looked at each other and Zuko said, "This never happened."

"Right." replied Aang.

They all ran out of the ship and went their separate ways. _Who knows, I might end up with one of them._ Thought Katara.

_Me and Katara, wow. But I still don't understand what Katang is. _Thought Aang.

"I'm hungry. Can we get some food?" grumbled Sokka.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, I just had to change the Meng and Mae stuff. I hate it when I don't get the characters right.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, but I do own a computer! Does that count for anything?

Nonesense: When me and my friend first saw avatar, we thought Zuko was a girl, well until he spoke. So now we joke about it. We always say, "Introducing: Zuka!" Which is sort of weird since she is a huge Zuko fangirl. But don't be surprised to see this Zuko/Zuka thing in another story, I am sure she will say something about it.


End file.
